Manly art of wenching
by amberle-elvengrl
Summary: This is a one chapter story, Sesshomaru , Koga and Inuyasha tell shippo about the ways of women.


The Manly Art of Wenching  
  
By Amberyl and Pixie  
  
*Anime crying while handing the right to inuyasha back to Rumiko Takahashi*   
  
All rights to Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
"This is for all those 'Three Musketeers' fans who love Inuyasha, and wanted a something like it for Inuyasha's gang." - Pixie  
  
This story was inspired by 3 musketters . We watched this sceen and just had to make a fanfic of Inuyasha with it.   
  
The story takes place sometime after the Jewel is completed and Shippo is all grown up (well actually a teen) . What will happen when three demons we all know start to teach the Young Fox Demon how to find a woman?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in a pub in the Westernland you can hear the giggles of young demonesses. Koga, Sesshmaru, and Shippo are sitting at a table surrounded by women. Koga sits across the table from Shippo with a woman on each knee.  
  
Koga: Shippo , if your going to be a proper demon , you shall have to be schooled in the manly art of wenching. Right Ladies?  
  
Both Girls giggles as Shippo spot a pretty barmaid.  
  
Koga: Oah, first subject. Very good. Very good, indeed. Let the schooling begin. The secret to wenching is in the first kiss. For in that first kiss, a lasting impression is made . Right Ladies?  
  
The girls giggle again and begin to play with his hair and ears.  
  
Koga : If it is...weak , she'll think you are weak. If it comical, she'll you a clown, with me?  
  
Shippo: Weak , weak. Comical, clown.  
  
Koga : And as a demon is never weak, and only rarely a clown...  
  
Sesshomaru chuckles and shakes his head, sipping his drink.  
  
Koga: Your first kiss must be everything that you are...  
  
He turned the girl on his left knee around to face him   
  
Koga : Like this...  
  
Koga kisses the girl, and they fall over backwards. Sesshomaru chuckles as they sit back up.  
  
Koga : See ? You may, uh speak first if you like- your name , her name, and endearment or two . Trust me word are a complete waste of time at this sensative point.  
  
Sesshmaru : Only the wong words are a complete waste of time. The right words can make a more lasting impression than a thousand of Koga's kisses.  
  
The Maid : Not likely...  
  
Koga : Ah, See ?  
  
Sesshomaru stand up and walks over to the girl and gets down on one knee infront of her and takes her hand, as she stands up.  
  
Sesshomaru : As morning hues of sun swept fire caress your passionate face, alone with thee of pure desire to worship untold grace. My soul would cry in silent prayer towards hours swept apart, your essence warm the evening air as I dance into your heart.  
  
He stands and kisses her hand , the girl let out a moune .  
  
Shippo : Shakespeare  
  
Sesshomaru : Sesshomaru  
  
Koga : Cheating  
  
The Maid : It was beautiful  
  
Sesshomaru : Thank You  
  
She kisses him passonitely and when they are through, he sets her back on Koga's knee.   
  
Koga : Very well Shippo , your turn.   
  
Shippo takes a gulp of his drink, and stands up. He walks over to the girl, gets down on one knee infront of her, and clears his throat.  
  
Shippo: As morning hues of sun-swept-  
  
Sesshomaru: Fire.  
  
Shippo: ...fire caress you poisoned face--  
  
Sesshomaru closes his eyes and shakes his head, as Shippo looks around. He stands up, grabs the girl, and kisses here intimately.  
  
Koga claps.  
  
Koga: Bravo! The boy's a natural!  
  
A song starts to play.  
  
Koga: Ooh! A lively tune. I'm inspired to dance...  
  
Koga stands up and starts dancing with all of the barmaids, rather drunkenly.  
  
Shippo turns to Sesshomaru: Why is Inuyasha sitting by himself?  
  
Sesshomaru: He takes his drinking very seriously. Not to worry, he'll be his usual charming self by morning.  
  
Shippo walks to the corner of the tavern, where Inuyasha is sitting.  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha, why don't you come join us?  
  
Inuyasha: You fight like a warrior. Let's see if you can drink like one.  
  
Shippo: I'll drink anything you set infront of me.  
  
Inuyasha: Famous last words. What should we drink to?  
  
Shippo: Lets drink to love.  
  
Inuyasha snorts and chuckles.  
  
Inuyasha: To love. Let me tell you a story about love, Shippo. I knew a young man once, a Lord, who feared he would never fall in love. One day, he met a woman. This woman was more than just beautiful, she was the reincarnation of his past love. She was everything he had ever dreamed of. He felt his heart would burst if he couldn't have her.  
  
Shippo: What happened?  
  
Inuyasha: The poor idiot gave his love to his past love, that was brought back.  
  
(In the backround you can see the barmaids playing 'Ring around Koga.')  
  
Shippo: Isn't that what people do when they're still in love?  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up and listen to me. He returned from the woods one day, to find that his new love was gone. He found out that she had gone to her home time, through the well.  
  
Shippo: What did he do?  
  
Inuyasha: He went down the well after her, only to find her in the arms of another man.  
  
Shippo: What happened?  
  
Inuyasha: He watched them kiss and noticed how much he had missed out on. The lord was crushed, the woman he loved had betrayed him, but his betrayal was far greater than hers could ever have been. He gave up his title, his land, everything he believed in, never to be seen or heard from again. All because of love.  
  
Inuaysha took a gulp of his drink, right as Koga crashed into the table, breaking it. Koga looked up and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
Koga: Whoo! May I have this dance?  
  
Inuyasha punched him in the face, knocking him unconsious, and chuckled, while taking another gulp of his drink. 


End file.
